Mistakes
by Outtakes
Summary: Evan gets into trouble, Hank and Jill bring him home. I do not own Royal Pains or it's characters. I am in no way associated with USA network or the production crew of Royal pains. This is all for fun


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not Royal Pains, not USA network , not the charecters. I am in no way associated with the producer, the show or the actors.

A Day in Hell

Hank Lawson was on a beautiful yacht, snuggling with his girlfriend, Jill, and enjoying the

glorious day. The air was perfect, Jill was beautiful, and Hank felt happier than he had in a long

time. However, there was a persistent buzzing sound that wouldn't stop. Hank looked around for

the captain, hoping there wasn't a mechanical problem. The last thing he wanted was for

something to go wrong on his perfect day. He turned to Jill to ask her if she was also annoyed by

that sound, but she was gone.

Opening his eyes, it took Hank a moment to get a feel for his surroundings. The buzzing sound

was still in his head. The phone. Hank fumbled to find it on the bedside table, glancing at the

digital clock. 2:48 a.m. His hand touched his phone and he glanced at the caller id. Southampton

public something. Ok, maybe an accident or he was needed at a fire or a mass drug bust. He

typically didn't get called out in the middle of the night, considering he was a concierge doctor.

"This is Hank" he said he quickly glanced around the still darkened room, trying to remember

where he left his clothes last night.

"Is this Dr. Lawson?" a female voice greeted him

"Yes" he replied, glancing at the chair near his bed, as his eyes adjusted to the light. Ok, jeans on

the chair, boat shoes under the chair. If it was an emergency, he would just put those on and get

out the door.

"Are you related to Evan Lawson?' the woman on the other end of the line asked.

"Oh god, Yes" Hank jumped out of bed, quickly turning on the light and pulled on his jeans. "Is

he ok?" Hank almost fell while shoving his feet into his shoes. Think, he said to himself. Evan

was going to a local party with some friends from the city. It never occurred to him that his

brother wasn't at home He ran across the hall and looked into Evan's room. Empty.

"What happened?' Hank asked as he ran back to his room and grabbed his wallet.

"He's been arrested." Hank dropped his wallet.

Chapter 2

Evan sat on the wooden bench in the small holding cell and rubbed his hands over his head. This

night was NOT supposed to end like this. It all started out as a great time with some buddies

from the city. They went to a local party and had a great time. Evan stopped drinking after two

beers, mainly because he was driving, but also since he didn't really like getting drunk. After the

party, they went to a local pub and had a drink. That's where things started going downhill for

him. His friend, Paul, met a really cute girl and they all started drinking something that Evan

couldn't recall. It tasted like a really smooth punch, and even though he KNEW there was

alcohol in it, he had four of them. He felt fine when they left the pub. They got into Hank's car,

which he borrowed for the night, and he put the keys in the ignition. They made it maybe a

quarter of a mile when the red and blue lights flashed in his rearview mirror.

Now here he was, in jail, Hank's car was towed and his friends were trying to find someone to

get him out of there.

Chapter 3

Driving towards the police facility, Hank was really trying to keep his temper under control.

What the hell was Evan thinking? Drunk driving ! After all the lectures, the reminders, the

discussions about

what Hank saw come into the E. R.., after always stopping himself after 2 drinks, how could

Evan be so stupid? He knew better. They had weekly talks about the dangers of driving under

the influence, and how incapacitating alcohol was, even when you don't feel it's effects. They

promised each other that neither one would EVER get behind the wheel if he had too much to

drink. Damn. Yes, he knew that

losing it would serve no purpose whatsoever. Logically, he knew he should leave Evan in the jail

overnight, but he also really wanted to get his hands on him ,now.. Hank never even considered

that his brother would be so careless. He was going to kill Evan.

Chapter 4

Thinking about all the people he could call, Evan considered his options. Divya-no. Paige—out

of town. Jill—no. Mrs. Newberg—no Eddie R—hmmm, if he were in town, maybe. Eddie

was not really a "father' father, who would actually kick his butt for doing this. No, that was

Hank's department. Evan found it ironic that he would consider his actual father less of an

authority figure than his brother. Sure, he could call Eddie tell him what happened, just tell him,

no, beg him, not to tell Hank. Most guys he knew call their brother, begging them not to let their

dad know. Evan made a mental note to get Hank a Father's Day card.

Chapter 5

Arriving at the police station, hank parked Evan's van and sighed. He really wanted to have his

emotions in check when he went inside. if it wasn't such a crazy hour, he would consider calling

Jill, having her with him. He wondered what it meant that he would like her by his side when he

picked up his brother at a police station at this un-godly hour. His feelings for her were going to

the next level. He thought about how she would react if he did call now and ask her to come in

with him. It would serve multiple purposes. 1) He needed her calming presence 2) They could

collapse together at his place 3) Evan would be totally unprepared for the beat-down Hank was

going to administer, falsely thinking Jill would be a deterrent. 4) Jill could massage Hank's

aching muscles after giving said beat-down.. Hank picked up his phone.

.

.


End file.
